When Jealousy Takes Over
by eds00
Summary: Aang and Suki are dating, and Sokka and Katara are jealous. AU, Modern, Kataang/Sukka. Katara and Sokka devise a plan to get the together with the ones they have a crush on. Rated... erm... ooh! T looks like a nice letter! Sorry about skips in the lines!
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a Kataang/Sukka oneshot. :P  
Be nice, do not tell me it sucks. Because I already know…**

**Well, enjoy!**

**By the way. Ages! **

**Aang and Katara: 16**

**Sokka: 18**

**Suki and Zuko: 17**

**Room – Katara and Aang.**

Saturday. It was a nice peaceful day, or was it? Katara was in her room, which she shared with Aang, the one she has a crush on. Aang has a girlfriend named Suki, they have been dating for 2 months now, and Katara has had it. She was about to do something. Little did she know that Sokka felt the same way about Suki.

She was sitting at her table, listening to her MP3 and doing homework at the same time. Suddenly Aang came in. She was disgusted after seeing he was _still_ on the phone with Suki, which he has been on all morning. After another hour, they had stopped flirting and said they're goodbyes.

"Aang, how long have you been talking to her today?" asked Katara. "About 3 hours." answered Aang. "3 hours and you're still not bored?" Aang thought about it and answered "Well… to tell the truth… 3 hours did get a bit boring."

Katara took advantage of that and asked him if he wanted to go hang out at the park today. "Hmm… I don't have anything else to do, so ok." Katara grinned. This was her chance to do something.

* * *

**Room – Sokka and Suki.**

Sokka was sharing a room with Suki, and he had almost thrown up after hearing her flirting with his best friend for 3 straight, never ending hours! Sokka had a crush on Suki for at least 3 months now, but didn't have to courage to ask her out then. He decided that he must put a stop to this usual everyday routine of her flirting with Aang **all** morning. "Hey Suki, mind if we go hang out at the park today?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Sure, that would be nice" replied Suki.

**Park – Katara, Sokka, Zuko (and somehow Jet)**

So this afternoon, all four teenagers went to the park, but both separate way. On the way they talked about school, and told each other some jokes. When they got to the park, Katara noticed an ice cream stand, and told Aang to wait here.  
Sokka did the same with Suki. When Katara was ready to pay the ice cream man, she looked up and saw Zuko under a floppy hat. She suddenly started laughing like crazy. People were starting to stare, and Zuko got red (well… redder than usual, lol).

Katara asked him, if he was performing as a clown in the circus. He got even redder and said "NO! NO! I-I just went running after Jet yesterday trying to kill him, and I ran into the stand, and kinda… uh... destroyed it… So now I have to pay off the guy the money I owe him, plus for my suffering, he made me wear this hat" Zuko said with shame. Katara stood there for a few seconds before bursting into laughter again. Then Sokka suddenly appeared from the heavens! I mean from the other side of the park! He asked the same question to Zuko which Katara had asked before. He retold the story, and both Katara and Sokka burst out laughing _again_. Poor Zuzu. Katara asked Sokka why was he here, and he told he came here with Suki. Katara suddenly started getting angry at that name. She told Sokka that she came here with Aang. He had the same reaction. "I just wish there was some way to stop them from dating anymore!" Sokka finally burst out. Katara added "I know what you mean…"

Sokka asked "Wait… do you have… a CRUSH ON AANG?!?!" Sokka asked **VERY** surprised. Katara got red and told him the story.

Sokka went all 'defensive' and gave her a lecture. (Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo boring _) Katara asked Sokka, did he have a crush on Suki. He blushed. Katara grinned and used the same tactic on him for make himself embarrass himself. The results were "Well I… I uh… I mean… er… I… maybe… ugh… yes…?" Katara giggled at her embarrassed brother, and said that they should do something about it. And they did! They came up with a plan! (Which I have NO IDEA what it is for now… ^_^')

They got they're ice creams, and went back to Suki and Aang, who still had no idea what they were planning. (Sneaky :O) When they came, there was no one there (omg!)

Meanwhile…

**Park – Aang and Suki.**

(Sorry, I just have to write this part like this, it's much easier .)

Aang: Suki.

Suki: Yes Aang?  
Aang: I wanted to speak with you.  
Suki: To tell the truth, I also wanted to speak to you.  
Aang: About what?

Suki: About… this… us thing. *nervously*

Aang: And you wanted to say what?  
Suki: Well… I think it's best for us to stay just friends… I'm sorry… It's just, I don't want to see Sokka, my best friend, suffer from our flirting so much, he has had a crush on me for quite a long time now. *she giggled*  
Aang: Huh… weird… I was going to propose the same thing *smiles*

Suki: This doesn't mean we can't be friends though?

Aang: Of course not.  
Suki: Good. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to Sokka. *smiles*  
Aang: And I have to get back to Katara.

Suki: See you around, bye!

Aang: Bye!

And they went back to Sokka and Katara. 

(Well that certainly was SO much easier to write, I hope y'all forgive me… no…? *sob* OH WAIT! If you forgive me, you get a cookie! How 'bout that? Ok? Good.

Back to the story. V.V  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Park – Sokka and Suki.**

"Hey Sokka!" Suki yelled across the park. "Where have you been??" asked a confused Sokka. "Oh, just talking to Aang, he's here!" Suki said happily. "Ugh" replied an annoyed Sokka. (An annoyed Sokka… I love how that sounds lol)

"We just broke up." Said Suki. Sokka, IMMEDIALTY became cheerful, and asked about it, and then she told him all the details. (Sorry all you Sukka…ers… out there, I'm gonna rush this.) After hearing the story, Sokka asked Suki if she would go out with him. Suki said yes, and yadda yadda…

Katara finally found Aang and asked "Where have you been?!" He answered "Oh, just talking to Suki." Katara's smile faded. When she was about to say something, Aang interrupted "And breaking up with her" he said with a smile.  
Katara's smile returned. Aang filled her in on all the details.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Back at Room – Katara and Aang**.

Katara asked "But why _did_ you break up with Suki?" "Well, to tell the truth… I… uh… kinda had a crush on you for some time now" he said blushing.  
Katara's mouth fell open. _He had a crush on ME?! Oh wow._

Silence. "Actually… I had a crush on you ever since you started dating Suki, so it drove me nuts…" Katara broke the silence. "You did? I never knew a girl so beautiful could like a guy like me…" Aang said. "Well believe it" Katara said smiling.

Silence again. "So… Katara… would y-you l-like to go out with me?" he stuttered.

"Yes Aang, I would"

They leaned closer to one another. Closer. Closer! And they kissed. Gently and softly. Aang never did really kiss Suki for real when they were dating. And Katara when dating Jet, Haru, Teo, random kid, random kid No2, and someone else, wouldn't even let them even touch her, let alone kiss her. So this was their first and real kiss. They enjoyed it, before they noticed it was getting late, so they started studying, so tomorrow they could spend all day together.

The End!

* * *

A/N: Well… this is like my first Kataang oneshot… like ever… and I hope you people will enjoy it. It was fun writing… Heck, it took up only 2 hours of my boring-do-nothing life. :D

So… please R&R, and tell me if I should write more. It all depends on you! Readers! You heard me right! It's your chance to win a million dollars! Uh… wrong fic _

You have the power to decide if I should right more. So… PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW! PLEASE! Please!

Sincerely, you're MALE (That's right, no one confusing me for a girl this time! Haha!) writer.

~eds00


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi all, first of all, I'd like to mention that I was wanting to make this a oneshot, but one of my reviewers wanted me to continue this story, and because I have nothing else to do, I will :D**

**Also, I'd like to point out that I won't be updating as much as other update-every-day-or-week authors. No. I don't have much access to my computer at home (Why oh why God! Why must we have so cruel parents! D:) And I have about 20 minutes time at the computers at school. (God bless USB devices). So yea... don't put all your hopes on me, I'm still a regular kid with a regular no-life life... (o_o) I'll try to update as much as I can. Also... I'm gonna use either ooooooooooo or ------------------ for scene transitions. But GOD how glitchy they get _**

**I forgot one thing!  
**_Blue__ – _**Katara's thoughts.  
**_Red – _**Aang's thoughts.**

**Reviews!  
****twilightgirl4life **** - Thanks for the review, and you get a cookie :D**

**Ellice Rose ****– Thanks for the review, I appreciate you taking you're time and reading this crap I have going on here. Again, thanks, and here's a cookie :D**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Avatar: The Last Airbender! I'm awesome! ****  
Me: WTF! You're a disclaimer not a claimer! Now say what the goddamn law says you have to say.  
Disclaimer: NO! I'm tired of discmailing, I wanna claim.  
Me: Well... then... Disclaimer: I don't own my job anymore.  
Disclaimer: WHAT?!  
Me: You're fired!  
Disclaimer: NOES!!! *runs away crying*  
Me: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but if I would, I would crush all of the Zutarians dreams and make Book 4: Kataang fluff. *sigh* I guy can dream, can't he?!**

**That's all, sit back, relax, eat some popcorn, and enjoy!  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is a rainy day, it's been two weeks since Aang and Katara have been dating. Same goes to Sokka and Suki. Everything is peaceful, that is, until SHE arrives at the village.

* * *

**Room – Katara and Aang**

It's a rainy Sunday morning, and Katara just wakes up to catch her boyfriend sitting at his laptop. _He's clearly frustrated with that report… maybe I can help a bit… _"Hey Aang! How about letting me see if I can help?" Katara asked. "Ugh, please do! Because I'm about to throw this thing out of the window!" Aang answered in frustration. After 15 minutes Katara had practically finished the whole thing. Aang just stared with his mouth open. "Wow… I've been writing 2 sentences for 30 minutes, and you finish the whole thing in 15 minutes… you're really smart, you know that?" Aang said with a smile. Katara blushed. "Why thank you." And she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Katara" Aang said. "No problem. Hey, wanna go to a café or something?" she asked. "But it's raining!" said a surprised Aang. "So what? We'll have a little stroll in the rain" Katara said with a smirk on her face. "But! But!" all Aang said before Katara interrupted him "besides, I need you to pay me back somehow for the report" she grinned.  
Aang stood there for a second before saying "Oh, so that was you're plan?" _Man… she's __**really**__ smart... and pretty._ "Ok… you got me."

* * *

**Room – Sokka and Suki**

Suki came barging in "Ugh, stupid rain, stupid Jet, stupi-""Hey, what's wrong?"Asked a confused Sokka. "Some guy named Jet, trying hitting on me, I slapped him, but he stole my umbrella and ran away! If I ever find him again, I will make him wish he had never been born… EVER!!!"(Yea, you're all probably wondering "Omg! Suki can't be mean, you crazy kid!" yea… but sometimes people get angry, so yea. Crazy Suki ftw) she screamed. "Hey! Calm down! I'll find him and smack him in the face, okay?" said Sokka. "Okay" giggled Suki.

* * *

**Bus station – Jet, Zuko and HER****  
**

Jet and Zuko were hanging out as usual, before Jet insulted Zuko and ran for his life… as usual.

"Hey Zuko, tell me again where did you get that scar" Jet annoyed Zuko. "I told you like a million times! I'm not telling you again, so leave me alone!" said an aaaaaaagwwwwy Zuko :O

Before they could start arguing as usual, as bus stopped and a beautiful girl came out, but little that they knew, she was EEBIL!!! (Evil lol). They both stared at the beautiful girl with mouths open, both trying to say something, but failing horribly.

She chuckled. Both Jet and Zuko turned red from embarrassment and finally Jet blurted out. "Why hello there! Looks like you don't have an umbrella, come, and stand under mine."

She agreed and stepped under Jet's umbrella. Jet asked "Where do you live?" "I just moved here, and I have a map of where is my new house, can you take me there?" she said flirtatiously. "Yes, of course! I wouldn't leave a lady like you under a cold rain!" As they walked away, Zuko stood frozen of how he just lost to Jet. "That little…" he sighed.

It was official. Jet was under the girls spell.

* * *

**Park – Katara and Aang, Jet and HER  
**  
Aang and Katara were playing tag under the now lightly pouring rain. When they got tired, they sat on a bench and started talking. "I totally won" exclaimed Katara. "No way! We both saw how I clearly… meh, yea, you won" he sighed in defeat. "Here's a runner up prize" she said as she lightly kissed him on the lips. He smiled. They were too happy to notice the evil force approaching from behind. A force so evil, it can call upon the demons from hell! Summon them to our world, and have them destroy the very universe! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Nah, just kidding. Lol. She and Jet approached them and she spoke up. "Hello there, I'm new in town, can you point us to this place on my map?" she asked. As Aang turned around she immediately forgot the world around here and focused on him. She wanted him! He was handsome, and having him as a boyfriend would make her as popular as it gets. Aang looked at the map, and told her the direction. As she went the way he showed she looked back to see him kiss the girl next to him. She suddenly got so angry, people from around started watching her blood boil.  
"Are you ok?" asked Jet. She answered "Never better."  
As she said those words, she started devising a plan, how to get rid of that girl, and make Aang hers! Anything for her popularity's sake. Anything. She will accomplish what she wants. "I'll make him mine if it's the last thing I do" was the last thought that went through Yue's mind before Aang disappeared from her sight.

To be continued!

* * *

_Next time, on When Jealousy Takes Over._

What will happen to Yue/Jet? What will happen to Zuko? How will everyone treat the new girl? What evil plan is she devising to accomplish her goal? Will there be more Kataang fluff?  
Will I ever stop hating Zutara? (Heck no) Will my popcorn get burned? Will I get a good grade on my math test?  
All question answered on the next chapter of When Jealousy Takes Over! (Except some)

**A/N: Well, how was that for a second chapter? I know, short, only 800 words… pleh… But I made a cliffhanger :D No seriously, I just taped two hooks to each other and I made one. Oh… about the story… yea… made one there too :D**

**Ok, that's it for today. Now, before I post chapter 3, YOU readers, must first give me 5 reviews, only THEN, will chapter 3 be started! Mwahahahaha! I'm evil, I know. But those who DO review get a cookie! :D**

**So, bye, see ya next time.**

P.S. I like cookies.  
P.S.S. I like pancakes.

**Sincerely, you're fellow Kataang fluff lover**

~eds00.


End file.
